The Mummy III - Gates of Darkness
by PirateWannabe
Summary: Ooops, they did it again...Rick and Evy (well, Evy really) happen to free Imhotep again. This time Imhotep doesn't want Anak-su-namun, he wants Evy, and he'll stop at nothing to get her. Meanwhile, Alex has made a new friend, the mysterious young Kakra.
1. Meeting An Old Friend...

Author's Notes: None of these characters (save the extras and Kakra) are mine. They all belong to Stephen Sommers. I have  
nothing to do with them. The situations, however, are my own, and I would appreciate it if no one copied them. (Cept Stephen  
Sommers! He can write another Mummy movie!) I've not written any chapters after this, because I'm not certain how this will be  
reviewed. So if you like it, R&R! That way I'll know to write more! And now, without further ado, the story!  
  
  
  
EGYPT, 1937  
  
"What can possibly go wrong now? We've destroyed the Scorpion King, and gotten rid of Imhotep, and saved the world twice!"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm just saying that we should be careful."  
  
Evelyn sighed, and turned to look at her husband. "Honestly Rick, you worry too much. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." She leaned against the wall they were chiseling, and smiled roguishly at him. He did not smile back.  
  
"I lost you for a little while Evy, I'm not going to risk that again." With one hand, he reached up to caress her face, while using the other to draw her towards him. Evy leaned forwards to kiss him, throwing her arms around his neck. They kissed passionately, drowning out everything else in their love for each other. When Evy finally drew away, they stood there, leaning their foreheads against each other's.  
  
"If it weren't for our amazing son, I'd still be gone." She kissed him again, closing her eyes, and then placing her head on his shoulder. Just then, that 'amazing son' walked into the chamber.  
  
"Awww Mum, stop! Uncle Jon wanted me to tell you that we found a wall of hieroglyphics." Evy glanced fondly down at Alex, who was looking at them in plain disgust.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute honey." Jonathan's voice floated down the tunnel, becoming louder as he approached.  
  
"Stop makinhg kissy faces at Rick, Evy, and get over here." Evelyn just sighed.  
  
"How would you know what I'm doing, Jonathan? You can't see me."  
  
"I just know."  
  
"Fine, fine, you good-for-nothing brother of mine." Jonathan's head poked out from the tunnel entrance Alex had used.  
  
"Are you referring to me, baby sister?" Evelyn rolled her eyes, and pulled out of Rick's embrace.  
  
"Yes, I am. I don't have any other brothers, do I?" Jonathan shrugged, and beckoned with one hand.  
  
"Come! Alex," at this point Jonathan stopped to ruffle the boy's hair, and Alex broke away with an irratated screech. "said that it is a set of instructions, but he can't read most of it." Jonathan's voice was growing fainter as he and Alex disappeared up the tunnel. Evy grabbed Rick's hand and started trying to drag him up the tunnel with her. He took her free hand and pulled her towards him, looking down at her with a frown.  
  
"I don't like this Evy. I don't want anything to happen to you or to Alex, like it almost did." Evelyn bit her lip, fighting back a humorous answer, seeing Rick's worry plain in his eyes. "Be careful Evy, that's all I ask." As an answer, she leaned forward and kissed him soundly to shut him up. It worked.  
  
"Evelyn!" She turned her eyes away from Rick, and glared down the tunnel at the sound of Jonathan's voice.  
  
"Coming!" She replied, annoyed, and walked down the tunnel with Rick's hand in her own. When they entered the room, they found Alex intently looking at a wall, and Jonathan trying to seem intelligent.  
  
"I believe that says turn, good chap."  
  
"It says twist, Uncle Jon." Evy stepped in, and peered at the wall.  
  
"You're both wrong. It says 'lift'."  
  
Jonathan nodded, and looked down at his nephew. "Like I said, Alex, it says lift." Alex glared up at the older man with the maturity of an eight-year-old.  
  
"That is not what you said Uncle Jon!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is no-"  
  
Evelyn stepped between them and put one hand over Alex's mouth, and the other over Jonathan's. "That is quite enough you two. Leave the hieroglyphics to me. You follow the instructions as I read them off," she said, looking directly at Jonathan. "And you," she said, turning her attentions to Alex, "will cause no trouble, and you won't bother me either. Understand?" Her tone was remotely threatening, so both Alex and Jonathan quickly mumbled something incoherent. Realizing the problem, Evy removed her hands.  
  
"Right baby sister, whatever you say."  
  
"Fine Mum, no trouble from me."  
  
Evy sighed, and glanced over in Rick's direction. He rolled his eyes, but Evelyn could tell that he was still concerned. "Let's get to work. It says there that there is a handle..." Jonathan turned around and dutifly found the handle. It was located on the opposite side of the room, so Evy was facing away from it. She continued to spout out directions, never even checking to see that the handle had actually ben located. "Turn three times to the left, push down, twiced to the right, push in, lift back into the original position, pull out, turn five times to the right, and then-" Alex's voice ended her dictation.  
  
"Mum, I think you should read this..."  
  
"Alex, didn't I tell you not to bother me?"  
  
"Yes but-"  
  
"No buts. Now, Jonathan, lift it up." She smiled with satisfaction, and was about to turn around, when her eyes caught sight of the last sentence on the wall.  
  
The grating sound of the door opening interruped her, but she didn't turn to look at it, so intent was she upon the last set of hieroglyphics. "This will open the gate-"  
  
Because Jonathan was facing the door, and because he was the one to open it, he was the first to see the very familiar form striding towards them. "Umm...Evy, I think you should see this..."  
  
"To the underworld," Evy finished. She whirled around, and found herself staring directly at...Imhotep.  
  
"Not again," Rick muttered.  



	2. Losing Control...

  
Author's Note: You know you're obsessed with The Mummy when...You spend 30+ minutes figuring out dates and ages for your story, and the movie, and then assign each character a birthday. The result? A little table, like this one!  
  
Chronology-  
Adventure Begins (August, 1923): Rick- 20, Evy- 19, Jonathan- 30  
Met (March, 1926): Rick- 22, Evy- 22, Jonthan- 33  
Alex Born (April 8, 1927): Rick- 23, Evy- 23, Alex- 0, Jonathan- 34  
Ahm Shere (February 18, 1936): Rick- 33, Evy- 33, Alex- 8, Jonathan- 43  
Imhotep Escapes (January 5, 1937): Rick- 34, Evy- 33, Alex- 9, Jonathan- 43  
Four Years (July 5, 1941): Rick- 38, Evy- 37, Alex- 14, Jonathan- 48  
  
Evelyn Carnahan O'Connell: Born January 11, 1904  
Rick O'Connell: Born June 23, 1903  
Alex O'Connell: Born April 8, 1927  
Jonathan Carnahan: Born February 2, 1893  
Yes, I was bored, and yes, I have too much free time! :) Sorry to make you read that! Now, on to the next chapter!  
  
  
  
"To the underworld," Evy finished. She whirled around, and found herself staring directly at...Imhotep.  
  
"Not again," Rick muttered.  
  
Evy watched, horror etched into her features, as Imhotep crossed the room. He seemed not to notice Rick, Jonathan, or Alex. Instead, he went straight to his ancient foe.  
  
"You," he said in his native tongue, but without the usual malice that accompanied the word. "Have freed me a second time. I am grateful." Evelyn gulped, taking an involuntary step back to the wall as he bowed, then turned and walked out of the chamber. It was only then that Evy noticed the living mummy was already fully regenerated.  
  
"Rick," she said quietly, stumbling forwards. Instantly he was at her side, supporting her, and reassuring her. She looked up at him forlornly. "What have I done?"  
  
"Nothing Evy, nothing. Everything will be fine!" His tone was pleading, and as she looked at him, she saw his worry had escalated. "We'll be fine Evy, just fine."  
  
Now it was her turn to worry. "What's wrong Rick? What's wrong?" She glanced about in fear and apprehension. When she saw nothing, she frowned. "He didn't hurt me Rick. He's...different. Not like he used to be; he has no purpose." She tried to take a step and stumbled, falling limply into her husband's arms in a faint.  
  
"He's not going to wake that Anak-su-what's-her-name again?" Jonathan asked, with his usual lack of concern. Rick turned his eyes from Evy for a moment to glare at his brother-in-law.  
  
"Jonathan, you're not helping." Rick said, tone a half-growl. "Come on, Jonathan, Alex," who had been standing by the door like a statue the whole time, "Let's get her back outside and back to the city."  
  
  
CAIRO, 1937  
"I'm fine now, Rick, honest. I was just startled, that's all."  
  
Rick sat beside the bed in their hotel, keeping a careful watch over his wife. "We're not going back out there Evy. We're going home. The only reason we're going to get involved in this is if Ardeth comes and drags us out there." Jonathan, who was standing in the doorframe, looked very happy at this idea.  
  
"Good, good," he said with a smile. "I think I just might go for a vacation to France, or somewhere like that. Somewhere where trouble won't find me."  
  
Evy sat up, despite Rick's protests, and looked at her brother. "You don't like being a hero, Jonathan?"  
  
"Well, I like it fine," he replied, walking over to kneel beside the bed. "But I don't like having to worry about getting my head chopped off."  
Evelyn rolled her eyes, and lay back down on the bed. "I give in. We'll go back to London, and leave the desert alone for a while. After all, that job at the British Museam still awaits me..."  
  
  
CAIRO, FOUR YEARS LATER  
Rick looked up from the newspaper, and towards his wife. "Evy, the war's still going strong. I don't know why I'm not over there figh-" While he was talking, Evelyn had sauntered over to him, and now she placed one hand over his mouth.  
  
"Because I said 'no', and because you're a Med-jai, and they don't fight in these wars." She smirked, and removed her hand.  
  
"I can do whatever the hell I want! I don't give a damn about the Med-jai! All they do is cause trouble for us!"  
  
As if on cue, Ardeth Bay walked into the room, followed by a rather sheepish Jonathan.  
  
"My friends, I regret that I must-"  
  
"I'm sorry 'sis, he just walked right in and-"  
  
Evy sent them both a glance which shut their mouth's instantly. "Now, Ardeth, I assume this is not just a friendly visit, but that you have some word of Imhotep." The Med-jai did not look at all surprised by her powers of observation, and instead got right to the point.  
  
"He has sent you a message. It seems that he has collected a small group of followers." He held out a piece of papyrus, the ancient Egyptian form of paper, and Evelyn took it.  
  
"Why, this is freshly made!" She exclaimed in wonder, rubbing the paper in her hands. "Much work must have been put into this." Squinting hard, she began to read, face turning from wonder, to fear, to a frown. "It would seem he is no longer interested in Anak-su-namun. H-h-he wants me to come and be his new love." Evelyn let the papyrus float slowly to the floor, and Rick lept to his feet in anger.  
  
"He can't do that!" Rick exclaimed, grabbing hold of Evelyn and hugging her fiercely to him. Evy, in turn, clung on like she would never let go. "We'll stop him!"  
  
Evelyn looked sadly up at her husband. "I certainly hope you will. But you will have a hard time of it. Forgive me for what will happen."  
  
Rick frowned down at his beautiful wife, and he tenderly pushed a stray strand of hair from her face. "No matter what happens, Evy, I'll always love you." He said, and looked deeply into each other's eyes. They stared at each other, momentarily forgetting their problems, and the other people in the room.  
  
"'Scuse me," Jonathan said after a moment. "But does this mean we're going to have to fight him again?"  
  
"I'm afraid it does, comrade," Ardeth said solemly.  
  
"Adventure, 'eh?" Alex asked, poking his head into the room. "Count me in!" He strode into the room, wearing a big smile. He'd grown much in four years, nearly matching his father's height and strength. "What's wrong Mum?" He was very different from that eight-year-old Alex who'd helped to defeat the Scorpion King, but from the light in his eyes, his enthusiasm hadn't changed at all.  
  
Jonathan nodded, pleased with the arrival of his nephew. "That means I won't have to go! I'll just stay here, and Alex can..."  
  
"No." Rick interruped, glaring at his cowardly in-law. "We'll all go-"  
  
Another voice interruped, the voice of the former librarian, now director of the British Museam. "He can stay. Only send for him if you really need backup." She sighed deeply. "It's getting late. I want to go to sleep, so I can think about this. Ardeth, I suggest you stay in one of the guest rooms, just in case something happens. Alex, go find him a room." Alex grinned, only too happy to help the Med-jai. As the two left, Evy could hear Alex blabbering about everything that had happened since the last time the two had met; six years ago at Ahm Shere.  
  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
Evelyn was restless. Her husband was sound asleep beside her, and she lay awake in contemplation. Rick seemed to have forgotten that he was protecting her, for, as she shook him, he seemed not to awaken. A small sound in the room made Evy jump, and she glanced about in fear. She shook Rick harder, panic rising when didn't wake up. "Rick! Rick!" She said, voice becoming higher as he slept on. "Oh god, he's been drugged." The shadow approched her bed, and Evy knew what was coming.   
"Please," she said quietly, voice echoing in the darkness. "Let me say goodbye to my husband." The noises paused, obviously a acquiescence to her wishes. Evelyn threw her arms around Rick's neck, and pressed her lips again his own as hard as she could, as if she could take him with her. "I love you. Never forget that. Goodbye, Rick." She kissed him one last time, tenderly, hoping that somehow he would remember this. She felt a slight prick on her arm, and the last thing she saw was her husband's face, before she blacked out.  
  



	3. The Adventure Begins...

Author's Notes: Thank you thank you thank you for the wonderful reviews! I never expected so many, and that most would be of people who loved it! I realized myself that having them go away for four years was kind of akward, but it was imperitive to the story that Alex be 14, and I'd already written him as younger in the beginning. So, that's the reasoning behind that. As for those with objections to Imhotep wanting to steal Evy from her husband, the reasons will be revealed. ;) Besides, my best friend is Anak-su-namun (Hannalore Dayne)! And I, of course, am Evelyn. *hugs* Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I hope this chapter is up to snuff!  
  
"Please," she said quietly, voice echoing in the darkness. "Let me say goodbye to my husband." The noises paused, obviously a acquiescence to her wishes. Evelyn threw her arms around Rick's neck, and pressed her lips again his own as hard as she could, as if she could take him with her. "I love you. Never forget that. Goodbye, Rick." She kissed him one last time, tenderly, hoping that somehow he would remember this. She felt a slight prick on her arm, and the last thing she saw was her husband's face, before she blacked out.  
  
A small black shadow snuck through the halls of the O'Connell manor, dragging something heavier than itself. At the door, the small form was met by another, larger one, who hefted Evelyn's limp form over one shoulder. The two walked to a waiting car, and drove away with the prize, heading back for their lord Imhotep.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the manor, Alex, Jonathan, Rick, and Ardeth slept peacefully on, never noticing a thing. In the morning all they would find as a reminder of Evy was a note on her pillow.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
Ardeth was the first to wake, instantly on alert. He knew from his grogginess that he had not merely slept, but had been drugged. "She's gone." He said quietly, throwing back the covers and stripping. He dressed quickly, wrapping up his turban and sticking his scimitar into his sash. "Now to wake the others."  
  
He went through the silent house, entering the rooms of each of the heroes. Rick was his last destination, for Ardeth thought it best that he let the poor man sleep a little longer, and not wake up to this nightmare. When Ardeth finally awoke him, Rick's desparing cries were loud enough to have woken up anyone in the manor.  
  
Alex made himself scarce, and Jonathan, sensing the tension, snuck off to a nearby bar. That left Ardeth with the morose Rick.  
  
"What happened? How did this happen? She -knew- it was going to happen!" Rick hung his head, using both hands to cover his face. When he raised it again, there were tearstreaks, and his eyes were red. He was a man, and not afraid to cry for that which he had lost.  
  
"Indeed, I fear that she did. That letter, from Imhotep, we did not read it. It was for your wife, and I have a feeling that may give us a clue to her whereabouts.  
  
Rick shook his head vehemently, looking all the more saddened. "I burned it. I threw it into the fire after she read it." He was sitting on the edge of the bed, with his fellow warrior beside him. In a fit of dispair, he grabbed a pillow and threw it at the bed, sending a small square of folded paper flying.  
  
"What was that?" Ardeth said, reaching for the note. Rick turned away, and so the warrior opened it up, carefully unfolding the creases. "It is from your wife. It is for you, my friend."  
  
Gingerly, Rick reached out and took the letter, reading it over once before turning back to Ardeth. When the two looked at each other once more, Rick's face was no longer despondent, but furious. "She knew. She knew. And she didn't tell me. She didn't tell me what was happening. It was like she didn't think it could be prevented." He thrust the letter towards the other Med-jai, who took it, and read it swiftly.  
  
"Allah protect us," he murmured, calm mask broken by an edge of worry to his tone. "Imhotep has discovered a spell that will make her love him, but she must kill you for it's effects to be complete."  
  
"Damn it!" Rick exclaimed, slamming his fist into the mattress. "That's what she was talking about! Why didn't I understand?"  
  
"Do not blame yourself, my friend. You could not have known."  
  
"She was trying to tell me, but all I could do was to say: 'I love you'. Well, that's nice and all, but it couldn't have been that reassuring! That didn't answer her question about forgiveness!"  
  
Ardeth placed a hand on Rick's shoulder, and said, almost cautiously: "Did you read the entire letter, my friend?" Rick shook his head, and so the warrior continued. "We must come to them. Hurry. We leave for Luxor today."  
  
The warrior stood, and walked towards the door. Once there, he paused, and said, "Do not dwell upon it too much, my friend. We will get her back, and you shall have your vengance, once and for all."  
  
Rick, who had been glaring angrily at the floor, looked up, and nodded. "Thank you." Then he turned his face towards the wall, and became as motionless as a statue.  
  
THAT AFTERNOON  
"I thought Evy only said to drag me along if you really needed backup!" Jonathan shouted, half-drunk, has his brother-in-law dragged him to the car.  
  
"Believe me, we need it," Rick said. "Get in the car." Jonathan was about to protest once more, but after one look at the younger man, he shut his mouth.  
  
"Right, old chap."  
  
Alex followed soon after, dragging his own trunk of woes. "Don't worry dad, I'll fight like mum did back at Ahm Shere."  
  
Rick looked at his son, and the strong young man he had become, and the warrior couldn't help but smile. "I'm sure you will Alex. You'll make your mother proud."  
  
And so, the courageous quartet got into the car, sitting in the same seats they had 6 years before, when they had gone to rescue Evelyn from the British museam. All realized this, and they also knew that this time it would be much, much harder.  
  
MEANWHILE, IN ANOTHER CAR  
Evelyn struggled in her bonds, but only suceeded in chafing her wrists.  
  
"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Said a voice, one that was young and distinctly female. "Imhotep won't like it if you're injured."  
  
"Why does he want me?" Evelyn asked, taking a small amount of joy in the fact that she wasn't gagged.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be glad to tell you that himself, when we arrive."  
  
AT LUXOR, ALEX'S ROOM  
Alex closed the door to his room with a thankfull sigh. It had been quite a job trying to keep his father from going out that very night, and trying to rescue his mum. He shuddered as he thought about the day's events, starting when Ardeth had woken him up that morning. He had been scared, more scared, even, then when he had been kidnapped. And sad, possibly as sad as when she had died, for then he had been there to save her. Now they didn't know where he was, and he felt so very alone.   
  
It was terrifying to see his father like this. So...empty. When his mother had died, his father had been much the same, but his exclamation of joy when he had seen her alive again had remedied all that pain. Alex had a gut feeling that this would not be like this. Happiness would not be so easily found, and heartbreak would not be fixed. He flopped onto his bed, trying to relax for the first time that day.   
  
Most of all it scared him to think that he might never have a mother again. And with that thought, he let fall to the tears which he had been holding in. Silently he wept, for what seemed like hours, until, exausted, he fell into a deep and dreamless slumber.  



	4. Battles, Thoughts, and Memories...

Author's Note: Thank you again for allllllllll the wonderful reviews! I love you guys! The support you give me is amazing! Here's the lastest chapter, I've already started on the next one! *hugs*  
  
Most of all it scared him to think that he might never have a mother again. And with that thought, he let fall to the tears which he had been holding in. Silently he wept, for what seemed like hours, until, exausted, he fell into a deep and dreamless slumber.  
  
AT THE LUXOR HOTEL, ANOTHER ROOM  
Evelyn woke up again, this time a hotel room. 'Where am I?' She thought to herself, looking around for anyone else. The most prominent figure in the room, and, surprisingly, the smallest, looked up. Of course, it was hard for Evelyn to tell if the figure was really looking at her, or somewhere else, because the head was covered in a hood. On the other side of the room, a larger and un-hooded figure stood. It was the hooded one, with the female voice, who spoke first.  
  
"Good, good, Princess, you are awake," the young woman's voice said, and the hooded figure stepped closer. Evelyn frowned. What had the other called her? Princess? She did not get a chance to say anything, for the other spoke again. "I will leave you here with this man, for I have some buisness to attend to. He will take you the rest of the way to Imhotep."  
  
Evelyn started to say, "Wait!" But the figure was quicker than she had thought, and the other female dissappeared through the door.  
  
  
AT THE LUXOR HOTEL, ALEX'S ROOM  
When he finally woke up, Alex was fully rested and restored. As he looked around, he felt another presence in the room, and turned to find a shrouded figure sitting in one of the chairs in the hotel room. "What are you doing here?" He snarled, some instinct telling him this was an enemy. Without waiting for an answer, he lept out of bed, still wearing yesterday's clothes. The shrouded figure made no response. Instead, it sat, waiting for Alex to make the first move. And so he did. Reaching into a bag beside him, Alex withdrew a sword that Ardeth had given him several years before.  
  
He held it up in a battle stance, and advanced upon the other, who he assumed to be a male invader. The other did not move an inch, until Alex was merely a foot away. And then, in an instant, it was up and armed, sword clanging against Alex's own. O'Connell's son was startled by this sudden movement, and thrown off balance, allowing the other to lunge for his gut. He caught himself in time, though, and just managed to block the well aimed shot. He thrust towards the other's knee, and was cut off before his blow could connect. They thrusted and parried, each equally matched, and each equally amazed by the other's talents. Indeed, it seemed some of Evelyn's fighting skills had rubbed off on her son, for he fought like he had never fought before. They battled for what seemed like hours, though it was only minutes. Eventually, though, one of them had to gain the upper hand, and that went to Alex. A well-planned jump from a chair, and a bit of luck, allowed the young man to pull off the other's hood. What he saw so amazed him, that he dropped his guard and just stared. Before him stood a young woman, Egyptian in origin. She couldn't have been older than him, and yet she seemed to be so, for her eyes were older than anyone's he had ever seen. She was beautiful. She was also ruthless, and, taking advantage of the stunned young man, she knocked his sword out of his hand, and pushed him to the ground. Then she stood above him, holding her weapon to his throat. This managed to wake Alex up.  
  
"What do you want? Are you going to kill me?" He said, again using that snarling tone.  
  
"Of course not," she said sweetly, bell-like tone again amazing the young man whom she held captive. "I wanted to help you. And if you had let me -explain- before you started attacking me, I wouldn't be holding you at sword point right now." He frowned, but didn't open his mouth, so she continued. "My name is Kakra. I know where your mother is, and ho-" That was enough for Alex. He wiggled away from the sword point, and struggled to his feet.  
  
"You know how to find my mother?" He questioned, and in a rage of sorrow, grabbed the young woman by her cape and pulled her closer. Again, he seemed to be acutely aware that she was female. In a response to this aggression, she kicked him in the shins, and scrambled away.  
  
"Yes, I do, and I will lead you to her. I have just one favor to ask..." She held up a hand to keep Alex from protesting, and continued. "I have tried to be friends with young boys before, but all they do is fawn over me, and I cannot really talk to them. For this reason I have never had a male friend, because they all are incapable of controlling themselves. Could you try to just remain a comrade, and nothing more? If you cannot, I shall not associate with you anymore."  
  
Alex couldn't help it. He already knew he was falling for this young woman, even though she had hardly spoken. But he also knew he could control himself and hide any feelings he had about her, if it meant saving his mother. Once the job was over, he knew Kakra would dissappear and never be seen again. "I will try." He said, and the instant it was out of his mouth, he knew he had made a mistake.  
  
Kakra snapped her fingers. "Come then," she said with a brief smile. "We go to wake the others."  
  
  
RICK'S ROOM  
Rick O'Connell had not been as lucky as his son when it came to dreamless slumber. He had been tortured by nightmares, and had not had any 'restfull' slumber. As he lay in the king-sized bed of the hotel room, Rick thought about the night's events, and the ones of the previous day. In his dream, he had been chasing after Evy through a long, dark passageway, and he had heard laughter echoing after him. He had known immediately who that laughter belonged to: Imhotep. Ahead of him, Evelyn had stopped, and turned to face him. The look in her eyes reminded him of Imhotep and Anak-su-namun's hatred of himself, and he stopped dead. She couldn't. She wouldn't. But she did. Evelyn reached for a sword, and drew it on him, advancing like a lion tracking its prey. He could not even fight, for he knew that he could never draw a gun on his beautiful wife. So she came towards him, and skewered him, smirking as the sword did its work. The pain he had felt from the stab was nothing compared to the utter desolation and loneliness that came with it. He had heard himself screaming 'No, no!', and he had watched with his last few breaths as Evelyn walked over to stand proudly beside the living mummy. Beside them, he saw another figure, one that signified betrayal and more loss. He had woken up screaming, and in a cold sweat.  
  
'Was that how it was going to be?' He had thought to himself, barely holding back the tears that threatened to fall. He wouldn't give up on her, and he wouldn't lose her. Evelyn was his wife, his partner, his soulmate, and no damn half-rotted mummified asshole would take her away from him. With his mind made up, he got slowly out of bed, and changed into new clothes. He, like his son, had not even bothered to take off his old clothes before flopping into bed. He washed up, and shaved, for even in his depression he was not about to be scruffy. What would Evelyn say if they managed to save her, and he was a complete mess? This thought cheered him up a bit, and he was almost smiling when he opened the door to find Kakra and Alex standing in the hallway outside.  
  
ARDETH'S ROOM  
Ardeth Bay was up early, before the battle between Alex and Kakra, and before Rick had woken up screaming. He, like his fellow warrior, was thinking about the events of the day just past. Evelyn was a smart woman, he knew that. She had known what was coming, and, as he now realized, she also knew when. He had been a fool not to notice the signs. It was his duty, as a Med-jai, to protect the reincarnated princess. Besides that fact, there was his friendship with her. Although Rick was a fellow Med-jai, and Alex was a lively conversationalist, Evelyn had been the only person he could truly talk to. She had known when to remain silent, and when to be a comfort. When Horus had died, she had walked beside him, helping him to deal with his grief at the loss of his best friend. Though the others had apologized, they had not truly understood his love of the falcon. Only Evelyn had been able to do that.   
  
It was for this reason that the Med-jai now sat at the edge of the bed, thinking about her and praying to Allah that she would be safe. And if one didn't know better, it would have looked as if the great warrior was crying. Perhaps...perhaps he was.  



End file.
